


Chemical Cat | Gerard Way

by KibaRoark



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, My Chemical Romance References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaRoark/pseuds/KibaRoark
Summary: Kitty is an eclectic university student who works a part-time job at a recording studio. One day, a new band takes a tour and decides to sign with her studio. They call themselves My Chemical Romance. Gerard strikes Kitty’s notice with his dark hair and pale skin. [Starts at Revenge Era]





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> SLOW UPDATES  
> Reposted from my Quotev account!

Kitty sighed as she pushed open the glass door to her part-time job. In order to sustain paying rent money, groceries and tuition for college – Kitty had to have an income. Her life was incredibly busy between college, studying and her part-time job at the recording studio. Kitty didn’t have much time for a social life during the college term. She didn’t crave social interaction, as she had many good times with the employees of the studio. Their banter and pranks were always amusing. Kitty also had a great time talking to and helping out the bands that would come and record. In her spare time, she would use the recording booth (if it was unoccupied) to record her own songs that she wrote when she was bored. 

Although she loved her job, Kitty was nervous. A new band was coming in for a tour of the studio to see if they wanted to sign a contract. These days were always full of anxiety for Kitty as she was usually the one to provide the tours. She didn’t want to mess up or chase the new band away as it could reflect badly on her. Kitty was petrified of being let go.

She brushed her dark brown fringe out of her eyes. Her wavy hair hung neatly down to her neck. Kitty shoved her bag in her personal locker and headed for her boss’ office. She knocked on the door twice and held her breath. The door opened and she walked inside. All the employees for the day were sitting patiently, waiting to be addressed. Clyde, the studio owner, cleared his throat. 

“Good morning everyone, I have today’s assignments.” 

As Clyde read through the list of names, Kitty desperately wanted to purchase a hot drink. She had slept through her alarm this morning and had to bolt out the house in order to make it to work on time. The craving for caffeine made her miss her assignment and the fact that everyone had already exited the office. A tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality. 

“Kitty? Are you alright?” Clyde asked. 

Flustered, Kitty stood up quickly. 

“Sorry! I zoned out, I wasn’t able to grab a coffee this morning…” Kitty explained, sheepishly. 

“It seemed as if a lot of people are flat today – why don’t you go around and ask if anyone wants anything from the café downstairs? My treat for the employees.” He replied, handing Kitty a $100 note. 

“Thank you, sir.” Kitty replied.

“Clyde, please.” 

“Would you like anything then, Clyde?” Kitty asked, politely. 

“Double shot please.” 

Kitty nodded her head and opened the wooden door. 

“I’ll text you when I need you for the new band’s tour.” 

With that, Kitty closed the door and sighed. She sat on a chair and sent a message to the studio’s group chat for the day, asking if anyone wanted anything. A few people messaged back instantly. Kitty stayed put of a while longer, letting everyone have an opportunity to reply before she headed off. She put her headphones into her ears and moved along to words and tunes of Alice Cooper. When Kitty finally left the studio, a car was pulling into the parking lot. She payed it no mind and walked into the café, hearing the bell sound as she opened the door. The order took about twenty minutes to get ready and the barista offered to help bring the drinks to the studio. 

“Are you sure?” Kitty asked, knitting her eyebrows. 

“Of course! You guys are our best customers!” 

After handing out the caffeinated drinks to her friends, Kitty was finally able to check her phone. Her heart pounded as she had missed the message sent by Clyde five minutes ago. With Clyde and her own drink in hand, she rushed to his office and hit the door with her foot. She looked down at her appearance; black Converse, dark blue denim jeans and a black hood patterned with the phases of the moon with a black singlet underneath. Kitty readjusted her cat-eared headband, trying not to spill her drink as she did so. She was able to stand soundly when the door was opened by Clyde. Kitty stepped inside the office, turning to face Clyde as he closed the door. 

“Good god, Kitty, I thought you had collapsed again!” Clyde scolded. 

“Sorry, I was busy handing out the drinks.” Kitty laughed back, walking past the people on the couch and placing Clyde’s drink on his desk along with her own.

Clyde addressed the men on the couch. 

“My Chemical Romance, this is my studio hand. Her name is Katherine, but everyone calls her Kitty.” He introduced. 

Kitty waved at them, smiling sweetly. The band seemed like a rock group, with a slight emo twinge. She liked the look a lot and loved rock music. One of the men caught her eye the most though. His pale skin was stark in comparison with his black hair. He seemed ghostly. The man was beautiful. Kitty felt her breathe hitch in her throat as the band stood to shake her hand. The guys introduced themselves; Ray, Matt, Frank, Mikey until only the pale beauty remained. She outstretched her hand for him to take. He took it gently, giving a light handshake – Kitty was surprised by his femininity. 

“My name’s Gerard.” He said, lacking confidence. 

“Pleasure, Kitty.” She chirped. 

“Kitty will be taking you on the tour of the studio.” Clyde announced, once Gerard and Kitty let go of each other’s hands. 

Kitty snagged her coffee off the table and showed the band out. 

“That’s a pretty neat name you guys have. I’ve always liked rock music, in all its forms.” Kitty rambled as she led them to the main room. 

As Kitty showed the band around the various rooms and practice spaces, she would occasionally catch Gerard looking at her. His glance would only be broken when she caught his eye – but he always seemed to look away embarrassed. The group was making their way to the large recording room when Gerard seemed to muster up the courage to ask Kitty a question. 

“When Mr. Andrew said that you’ve collapsed, what did he mean?” He asked, shakily.

“Oh that, Clyde’s a little too protective of his workers. It’s nothing major, really. I’m anaemic and I fainted after pulling an all-nighter trying to study for a university exam.” Kitty explained, pushing open the door to the main recording room.

“So that’s why you’re kinda’ pale, like Gerard.” Mikey mused, causing Gerard to blush. 

“You’re in university?” Gerard countered.

“Yup! I’m studying engineering.” Kitty replied. 

She chucked her coffee cup into the small bin beside the recording panel, where a co-worker was sitting – waiting patiently for a band that was late. 

“They haven’t shown up yet?” Kitty shook her head in disappointment. 

“Yup!” Her co-worker replied, reclining in the chair and stretching her legs out and yawning in boredom. 

Kitty turned back to the guys. 

“Damn, I was gonna’ show you what the recording room is like and how well our microphones operate.” Kitty cursed her luck.

“Why don’t you jump in Kitty?” The co-worker said. “You told me that you’d finished a new song you wanted to sound test with Clyde’s composition.”


	2. Wicked Games

Kitty was frozen in thought – she wanted too, yet she didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of Gerard. Although she had just met him, she wanted to make a good impression. 

“Um, sure – but what if the band arrives.” Kitty reasoned.

“It’s too late, their time has expired – they’ll have to rebook.”

“In that case,” Kitty turned to the band, “Do you mind if I record?” 

A chorus of “go ahead” and “of course” sounded and Kitty mustered up the courage to step inside and put on the headphones. She positioned herself at the microphone and signalled to her co-worker to start. The band popped on some headphones to listen in. Kitty tried to not let her nerves get to her when the music started. 

 

“The world was on fire and no-one could save me, but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.”

 

Kitty couldn’t help but look at Gerard, she felt that this was truly a foolish move to try and present her to him. Her heart ached; she hoped he didn’t see her as pathetic.

 

“I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you,  
No I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.”

 

Her own lyrics triggered a string of memories. Her past lover, their relationship and what he had done to break her heart. The experience of her past relationship scared Kitty, she wanted to love and be loved, and however, she didn’t want it to be a front. Kitty didn’t want to be cheated on again.

 

“No, I don't wanna’ fall in love,   
No, I don't wanna’ fall in love... with you  
with you.”

 

She looked away from Gerard, the song taking on a more real and personal tone. The boys from My Chemical Romance could feel the pain and passion behind the lyrics they have heard. Gerard’s heart ran cold for her; he wanted to make everything better for her. Wether they chose this studio or not, he wanted to be there for Kitty – no matter what. 

 

“What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you.”

 

Tears fell over Kitty’s cheeks as she fought to keep her composure. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The song was almost over and she would be able to cry once it was. 

 

“No, I don't wanna’ fall in love,   
No, I don't wanna’ fall in love... with you,  
with you.  
This world will break your heart.”

 

With a silent breath, Kitty finished the song. 

 

“Nobody loves no one,  
Nobody love no one.”

 

When the music stopped, Kitty slowly removed her headphones and took a step away from the microphone. This was the first time that she had sung this song all the way through. She hadn’t felt ready when she was at her apartment, as many things held meaning and sparked memories that were lovely, but were instantly turned sour. Kitty sunk to the floor and cried. 

“That was a hard one for her. All of her songs are real, mainly about her life-” 

Before the co-worker could finish her sentence, Gerard had opened the recording booth door and sat beside Kitty. Even though he didn’t know her, everyone has rough patches and no one deserves to be alone. He pulled her into his chest, which Kitty welcomed. It had been a long time since someone had consoled her when she cried. She clung to his black shirt, thankful that her tears wouldn’t show. Once she had regained her composure, Kitty sat back from Gerard. She smiled lopsidedly and brushed her fringe aside. 

“Thank you, Gerard.” She whispered. 

“There’s no need to thank me, that song was powerful. All of the guys felt it.” He whispered back. 

Kitty attacked him with one last hug. She liked the feeling – it was warm and comfortable. Both Gerard and Kitty didn’t want to part ways, but the sound of Clyde bursting through the door made them jump apart. 

“I heard you were upset! Are you okay, Kitty?” He yelled, grasping Kitty’s arm.

“I’ll be fine, Gerard was there for me.” She smiled.

“Phew, thank goodness.” 

With that, My Chemical Romance shuffled into his office to discuss the facility. Kitty waited patiently outside the door to the studio – needing the fresh air. She waited anxiously to see Gerard again. Kitty wanted to give him her number; she wanted to see him again – to be held by him again. She didn’t understand this strange pull to him. After all, she hadn’t known him for a day, but she felt as if the feeling was mutual – like he wanted to be around her as well. 

The door swung open and Kitty pushed off the wall upon which she was resting. The band came down the steps laughing and smiling. They seemed to be in good spirits. Kitty cleared her throat gaining their attention.

“See Gerard! I told you she was still here!” Frank joked, shooting Gerard a wink.

Gerard’s skin flushed pink at his words. 

“I just wanted to make sure Kitty was okay!” Gerard shot back, defensively. 

The band laughed at the two. 

“Did you guys decide to sign on here?” Kitty asked, breaking the awkwardness.

“As a matter of fact, we did!” Matt replied. 

Kitty smiled, she was happy that she’d be seeing the boys around more often. Just as they were heading out – Kitty passed Gerard a note. 

'Thank you for consoling me today, here’s my number: xxxxxxxx – Kitty'

Frank, who had seen the secret exchange turned to face Kitty. 

“Hey Kit Kat! Wanna’ come and watch us practice tomorrow?” He asked.

Tomorrow was Saturday and exams finished yesterday. Kitty was truly free of university and now only had work. She couldn’t refuse. 

“Sure! Where and when?” She queried. 

“The Way house at ten, I’m sure Gerard will text you the address.” He winked. 

Both Kitty and Gerard turned scarlet and laughed nervously.

“Alright, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

The boys left with smiles on their faces and silent snickers on their lips. Kitty stepped back inside and gathered her things – she was very happy that she would be seeing Gerard again so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned is by RAIGN.


	3. Almost Time to Practice

When Kitty got home, she wasn’t expecting to be contacted by Gerard so quickly, especially when they had plans made for tomorrow. Kitty had just finished making herself a cup of Earl Grey when she heard “What I’ve Done” by Linkin Park play – signalling that she had an incoming call. The number came up as unknown, but deep down Kitty knew whom it was.

“Hello?” Kitty said.

“H-hi Kitty, it’s Gerard – I thought I’d call you so that you could get my number…” Gerard sounded nervous.

“Oh! Thank you Gerard, that’s so nice of you.” She replied.

“Y-yeah, and, um, I need to give you the stuff about tomorrow…” 

“That’s right! Please tell me, I really can’t wait to hear you guys tomorrow.” 

Gerard gave Kitty the information about the rehearsal.

“So you and Mikey are brothers? That’s kinda’ cool, I could sorta’ see it today.” Kitty continued the conversation. 

The two talked for a few more hours, both seeming very comfortable with the other. They regrettably parted ways, as Kitty felt tired from the emotionally charged day. She eagerly crashed in bed and fell asleep promptly, excited for tomorrow to hurry up and arrive. 

Gerard on the other hand, struggled to get to sleep. All he could think about was Kitty and sad song she sung. He felt empathy for her, being heartbroken sucked. After the conversation Gerard felt confident that he could be there for her when she needed someone. He also felt as if he didn’t want to leave her alone – Gerard desperately wanted to hold her again. Her warmth in his arms felt right, she seemed to be a perfect fit for him. He didn’t know how, but somehow he was able to fall asleep. 

An alarm blared in Gerard’s ear, startling him. He switched it off scowling. It was nine-thirty. He trudged into the kitchen where the band was already standing around drinking coffee. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Gerard asked, still half asleep – brain barely functioning.

“What do you mean? Practice starts in thirty minutes and Kitty will be here shortly.” Mikey said to his brother, chuckling as Gerard’s face turned from sleepy to flustered. 

“Shit!” 

Gerard stumbled upstairs and into the shower. He changed quickly, not bothering to dry his hair. It stuck to his face as he raced downstairs to drink some coffee – making sure to be as awake as possible when Kitty arrived. Gerard draped his towel around his neck and sighed. The doorbell signalled Kitty’s arrival. Ray answered the door, leading Kitty into the sitting room. 

“Hi guys!” She cheered. 

Kitty was wearing a shark patterned dress and black Doc Martins to her knee, her signature cat-eared headband sat on her head perfectly. Gerard was stunned by her quirkiness. It was perfect. 

The band greeted her and showed her to the garage where the equipment was already set up. They filed in and sat on the beanbags lying on the floor. The boys started discussing the plans for practice, while Kitty used this as an advantage to look at Gerard. He caught her eye. 

“What are you looking at?” He asked her, smirking.

“That your hair is soaked through and you have a perfectly good towel around your neck.” Kitty covered. 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah, you’re gonna’ get sick if you leave it wet.” 

Gerard sighed and dried his hair. Kitty walked around the instruments and inspected them – she thought they were all beautiful. She had only ever owned one instrument.

“Do you play anything?” Gerard asked, throwing his towel to the side. 

“I do, I play the violin.” 

“Acoustic or electric?” Ray chimed in.

Kitty turned to him – “both” she smiled.

“That’s a beautiful instrument.” Gerard commented as he picked up the microphone that was lying on an amp.

“And you’re the vocalist.” Kitty stated, smiling at him.

“Yes I am.”


	4. Breaking Eggs

Kitty was happily surprised at the quality of My Chemical Romance’s music. She adored it – it was meaningful, dark and Gerard’s voice added to the atmosphere of the music even more. If Gerard wasn’t the lead singer, the band wouldn’t have been this chilling. 

The boys practiced for around three hours. That was three hours of Kitty looking at Gerard and Gerard looking right back at her. She was thrilled to be able to spend this much time with him. Kitty had gotten up to make a cup of tea in the kitchen. Kitty was waiting for the kettle to finishing boiling, when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. She squeaked in surprise. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to wrap my arms around you again.” Gerard whispered, slightly embarrassed. 

“No, no – it’s totally fine. You just caught me off guard.” Kitty laughed. 

She turned to face him, leaning against the counter. Kitty wrapped her arms around Gerard, under his shoulders and laid her head in his chest. Gerard closed his eyes. Both yearned for the moment to never end. It was so peaceful and it felt so right. 

The kettle whistled. The embrace ended. 

“I gotta’ get back to the boys, I told them I was getting a drink of water before we practiced one last song before lunch.” Gerard explained, heading for the door to the garage. “But I really only came out here to hug you.” He smiled goofily.

Kitty couldn’t stop smiling as she dunked her tea bag in the hot water that she had just poured. The colour of the water was turning darker with each dunk, until it was almost completely black. 

“Sorta’ like Gerard’s hair.” Kitty said to herself. 

She poured some milk into the cup and stirred it well. Kitty sipped the drink thirstily, waiting for the band to finish up for lunch. When she heard the music come to a stop, she finished her drink and washed the cup. As she headed into the lounge, the boys emerged from the garage. Everyone but Gerard was stretching his or her fingers and backs. They all flopped onto the couch.

“What are we doing for lunch guys?” Matt asked. 

“I don’t know, we don’t really have anything in the house.” Mikey groaned. 

Kitty checked the fridge. There was a carton of eggs, one tomato, a small packet of mushrooms and a bottle of orange juice in the fridge. Resting above the freezer was half a loaf of bread that was still in code. 

“How about omelettes on toast? You also have OJ!” Kitty offered. 

“We actually have stuff for that?” Frank asked, confused. 

“Duh, I wouldn’t have said otherwise! I’ll get started. You boys relax.” 

Kitty turned back into the kitchen and grabbed all the ingredients. The boys turned on the Xbox and loaded up a four-player first-person shooter. Seeing as there were five guys, they were going to take it in turns to play – first one to lose substitutes out. Gerard was the first one to sit out. He ceased the opportunity to aid Kitty in the kitchen. 

“Can I help you with anything?” He asked, sweetly – leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Hm, could you help me finish chopping the mushrooms then start toasting the bread?” Kitty asked. 

“Of course.” 

They talked idly as they prepared the omelette ingredients. The innocent time turned cheeky when Mikey called out to Gerard. 

“Hey Gee! Stop flirting with Kit Kat and sub in!” He called from the living room. 

Gerard looked slightly annoyed, so Kitty gave him a peck on the cheek and pushed him into the lounge. 

“Well Mikey, you better come and help me make the omelettes, cause I’m pretty sure you’re the first one out.” Kitty winked. 

“Ouch! Right in the pride!” Mikey cried out dramatically, clenching his shirt above his heart. “You’re right though.” He continued, jumping over the couch. “Let’s break some eggs.”

Mikey joined Kitty in the kitchen, leaving Gerard jealous as he sat on the arm of the couch. He glared at his brother as he disappeared into the kitchen. The other two boys on the couch laughed at him, but started a new match. Gerard was frustrated. He couldn’t keep his head in the game; dying pointlessly and unable to make good comebacks to the banter of the game. His mind wandered to the girl in his kitchen, constantly. 

“Asshole!” Kitty laughed from the kitchen. “When you said “let’s break some eggs”, I thought you meant cracking the eggs on the counter, not me!” 

“What do you want, my hand slipped, I swear!” Mikey laughed as Kitty threw an egg at him. 

The egg cracked on Mikey’s hip, sending shell and yolk all over his black jeans. 

“Damn you.” Mikey stuck out his tongue. 

“What’s going on in there?” Matt asked, picking up on obvious Gerard’s jealousy.

Kitty walked into the lounge with egg all over her shoulder and neck – dress a mess. She laughed over at Mikey who was still in the kitchen, furiously trying to scrub out the egg on his pants. 

“That guy cracked an egg on my shoulder.” Kitty giggled. 

“Mikey!” Gerard whined. 

“Hey! It was all in good spirits, she got me back after all!” He said, entering the lounge and slinging an arm over Kitty’s non-egg shoulder. 

This set Gerard off. 

“Come on bro, we’ve barely known Kitty a day! What were you thinking? Kitty, I’m so sorry – I’ll fetch a towel for you.” Gerard fumed, getting up and walking upstairs to get a towel and a change of clothes for Kitty to wear. 

“Calm damn, Gee! Don’t be so defensive!” Mikey scowled. 

Kitty felt in limbo. She took up the offer to have a quick shower and Frank volunteered to cook the omelettes. Mikey showed her to the bathroom, where a fluffy towel and a black jumper sat on the toilet seat. Gerard walked out of his room and joined his brother’s side. 

“Thank you guys.” Kitty beamed. 

She turned to enter the bathroom before stopping. 

“Oh and Mikey-” he turned to face her, “you’re so dead when we end up playing laser tag.” 

Kitty’s shower was short but refreshing. The towel was soft and the jumper was warm. She chucked the towel into the laundry basket outside the bathroom and plodded downstairs into the fresh aroma of omelettes. The boys were setting the table and serving the omelettes onto plates. She silently slipped into the kitchen grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge. Mikey and Gerard, unaware of her presence – continued their conversation. 

“Well, you’re never gonna’ know until you ask her, Gee.” Mikey sighed. 

“But she’d think me strange.” Gerard rebutted. 

“She won’t, it’s not like it’s only you.” Mikey pointed out. 

“Yeah, but she-” Gerard was interrupted by Kitty cutting in.

“She is also behind you.” 

Gerard gasped and blushed. He turned to face her and swallowed hard. Gerard hesitated.

“The guys, well, I had an idea of a band sleepover tonight. But, I, I mean, we, wanted to know if you’d also like to stay the night.” He finally said. 

“Gerard, I’d love too.”


	5. Staying the Night

“So, tell us more about yourself Kitty” Mikey asked, setting his plate on the table.

Kitty poured herself a glass of OJ and hummed, “what would you like to know?”

“Anything” Gerard whispered. 

“Well, I grew up here with my parents but I moved out when I started college. My apartment is about a twenty-minute drive from here. I study engineering and have my job at the company as a part-time gig. In my spare time I play the violin, sketch and chill with my friends at the local bar.” 

Mixed replies of ‘ooohs’ and ‘ahhhs’ and various impressed facial expressions appeared around the table. Idle chatter started about various topics of interest – each boy wanted to learn something about the new person they’ve brought into their group. 

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“Black.”

“What’s your favourite thing to drink?” 

“Anything with milk in it – tea, coffee, hot chocolate, milkshakes.”

“What’s your favourite animal?” 

“I like foxes.” 

“How about your favourite band?” 

“Ah, I have too many favourites!” 

As the boys bombarded Kitty with questions, Gerard remained silent as he ate. He was observing Kitty’s features. How she responded to certain questions, how her facial features changed depending on her answers. She seemed so carefree and relaxed. Gerard blushed slightly as his eyes rested on her soft-looking lips. He shifted his legs uncomfortably at the tightness in his groin. 

Kitty let out a laugh. Gerard had to excuse himself. 

Lunch finished quickly as everyone chowed down hungrily. The Way brothers washed up as the rest of the group retired to the couch. Kitty placed herself in the middle of the couch, content. She looked around the room, lingering on pictures of the brothers as young children. Smiling, the couch shifted as Gerard sat down next to her. 

“What should we do this afternoon? Go out or stay put?” He asked to the open air. 

“I don’t really feel like going out…” Mikey whined. 

“It’s not just up to you” Gerard said, rolling his eyes. 

Kitty placed a hand on Gerard’s shoulder, comfortingly. “It’s okay, Gerard, I’m sure we can find something to do here.” 

“Yeah! Like karaoke!” Mikey beamed, jumping to his feet and searching for the microphones.

“But I’ve been singing all morning!” 

“It’s not just up to you” Kitty said in a baby-voice, sticking out her tongue at Gerard. 

He huffed. 

After some persuasion, Gerard warmed to the idea of karaoke but only if Kitty sung first. Mikey handed her a microphone and she stood to face the television screen. She selected a song that Gerard hadn’t heard of before, but he waited eagerly to hear her voice again. 

 

“Oh, you look at me like I'm trouble,  
I can't tear my eyes away,  
If we take this breath with each other,  
Will we share something we can't explain?

Faces buried in the pillow.  
Looking for something to follow.  
But there is nothing that money can buy,  
When you give every moment that you have to desire.

All you gotta do is kiss me, and I'll get by,  
Don't leave me.  
All you gotta do is kiss me, a thousand times,  
Don't leave me,  
To realize this lie.

Oh, you whisper words with no meaning.  
I can't fake what you fear,  
Before I could look at you leaving.  
I saw heaven laid out,  
Here next to me.

Bodies buried in each other,  
Two secrets kept under cover.  
There is something that we cannot reach,  
If we hide from the truth and forget to flee.”

 

There was silence when Kitty finished singing, until Frank spoke up.

“You should totally do a duet with Gerard.”

“As in karaoke or with the band? I wouldn’t feel right to intrude on the band.” Kitty asked, seeking clarification.

“Sure, we can sing a duet.” Gerard said, mustering up the courage to speak. 

The song had him mesmerized; she had him under some sort of trance. His surroundings didn’t feel real to him whenever she was near him. The duo sung a pop-rock duet together while Mikey secretly filmed it.

The entire afternoon was filled with laughter, banter and moderately okay singing. With all the swapping between people singing, Kitty and Gerard were never able to have some solid time together. Night fell sooner than expected, so the group pulled some money together to order in pizza. While everyone sat about waiting for the food to arrive, Kitty brought up a rather heated topic. 

“So where am I gonna’ sleep?” 

Everyone looked at her. 

“Oh, that’s a good question” Mikey said, “my room isn’t big enough for a mattress and the other boys take up the garage – I guess we’ll put you on a mattress in Gerard’s room.”

Gerard turned scarlet at the thought of Kitty sharing a room with him. His emotions coursed through him and he had to excuse himself yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned is by RAIGN.


	6. Nightmare

Although the boys tried to pull and all-nighter, they fell asleep in the garage in the middle of Jurassic Park. Mikey had gone to bed earlier, claiming he was tired and needed to do something important the next day. With the rest of the boys out for the count, Gerard and Kitty decided to turn in also. They crept over the sleepers and climbed the stairs slowly. 

“I’m sorry if my room is nerdy.” Gerard blushed. 

“It’s fine, Gerard, mine is too.”

They stepped into Gerard’s room, lighting the lamp on his bedside table. Kitty couldn’t make out a lot, but there were lots of pages and band posters lining the walls and floors. The mattress had already been put on the floor; a light blue blanket was there too. Kitty placed her bag next to the mattress and lay out the blanket. 

“Goodnight Gerard.” Kitty smiled, snugging into the warmth the blanket produced. 

“Night.” Gerard turned off the light. 

Kitty slept soundlessly until a mumbling disturbed the silence. It grew louder with each interval. She sat up, brushing her hair from her eyes. Peeking at Gerard, she saw him tossing and turning restlessly. Kitty put on her jumper and crawled over to him. His face was contorted in pain. Sweat speckled his forehead. The sight hurt Kitty a little bit, because he seemed to be having a nightmare. 

“Gerard wakeup.” Kitty hushed. 

Gerard jolted awake, sitting upright in bed – shaking. He stared at Kitty wild-eyed, breathing heavily. Kitty sat up on the bed next to him, holding his shoulder. Gerard swallowed, calming down. 

“It was a nightmare, Gee. You’re okay now.” Kitty reassured him, bringing herself closer.

She hugged him close. Gerard slowly wrapped his arms around her torso, silently leaning into her. Kitty whispered sweet things to him, making sure that he wasn’t affected too badly. 

“How do you feel?” Kitty asked.

“Terrible. I felt so alone in my nightmare.” He whispered back.

Kitty placed a small, delicate kiss on his forehead. “You’re not alone, I’m right here.”

Gerard smiled up at her, thankful that she was here. As she moved to go back to the mattress, he grabbed her hand. Kitty looked back at him questioningly.

“Gerard?”

“Stay with me here. Please.” 

Kitty gave in to his small demand. She nodded, wiggling her way to the other side of his bed. There was just enough space for the two of them, but only just. When Gerard relaxed back into the bed, Kitty shuffled over to him. She gracefully pushed herself to his chest. Gerard was surprised but didn’t complain. Her delicate hand lay nicely on his chest and her face rested comfortably on his shoulder. Gerard brought a hand to stroke Kitty’s face, but she had already fallen back asleep.

Gerard tried his hardest to fall asleep again, but having Kitty in his arms made it hard. He didn’t want to let her go.


	7. Morning After

After restlessly getting back to sleep, Gerard awoke to none in his arms. Panicking slightly, he sat upright and glanced around the room – Kitty was gone. He went to slide off the bed, but suddenly stopped. Morning wood. Groaning, he shuffled into the bathroom to relieve himself. He just wanted to see Kitty again. 

The rest of the band was scattered around the kitchen, waiting patiently for Kitty to arrive back from a nearby convenience store. Their shaggy hair and comfortable appearances made them look like regular young men, not an alternative band. Gerard stalked down the steps with heavy footsteps. 

 

“Where’s Kitty?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“She’s at the store, Mikey went with her.” Ray replied. “Why? Need her desperately?” He smirked.

 

Gerard scowled, walking into the kitchen to put on the kettle. Coffee would be necessary in order to survive the morning. Just as he poured the hot water into his cup, the front door opened. Kitty along with Mikey filled in, placing a few plastic bags on the table. 

 

“They didn’t have a lot, but there’s enough for French toast and bacon…” Kitty trailed off. 

“Yeah, we’ll have to go shopping later.” Mikey confirmed. “Morning Gerard.” 

 

Kitty looked over to the man who had captured her attention. He stared back at her, taking in her morning appearance. Kitty was in simple attire – shorts and t-shit. She was a morning person as university had made her. Smiling at him, Kitty wished him good morning. 

The other band members volunteered to make breakfast since Mikey and Kitty had ventured out to buy the ingredients. Kitty pulled out her sketchpad and drew absentmindedly. The faint outline of a quirky character began to form. It was a man in a bomber jacket and massive cathead mask. 

Gerard peered over her shoulder, blowing air into her ear. Kitty jolted slightly at the sudden disruption. 

  
“Breakfast is ready…” He whispered tenderly. 


	8. 8. Goodbye For Now

Kitty joined the band at the table once again. She was still a little tired, but it wasn’t any different to the university lifestyle she normally had. While she was use to sleepless nights, Kitty wasn’t use to sleeping next to a man she was interested in. It was oddly calming, but still very foreign to her. 

Partially zoning out while she ate, Kitty was brought back to reality when Gerard shook her shoulder gently. She shook her head, finally focusing on his face. A small smile was on his face. 

 

“Sorry, I was thinking about the chores I had to do when I got back.” Kitty lied. 

“That’s alright. The boys were wondering if there’s a slot for us available to practice a track. You know, to send to your boss to see if it’s good enough?”

“I’m sure it’s good enough, but let me check the timetable. It’s kept updated regularly.” Kitty snatched at her phone. 

 

She scrolled through the booking times, seeing a free slot in the late afternoon. Clicking on the free space, Kitty looked up at the boys. 

 

“We have a free slot available at four. Lasts until the shop closes at five thirty. Do you want it?” 

 

The boys took the opportunity to discuss their plan of action.

 

“We should take it, we could go out for dinner after?” Frank offered. 

“Yeah, maybe hit the club on the way back?” Mikey added. 

 

They all nodded. 

“Yes please.” Gerard smiled. 

 

Kitty filled in the relevant forms, putting herself as the supervisor. Within a few clicks, the band was booked in for a practice recording session. 

Needing to go home and freshen up properly before going in for her half day, Kitty excused herself from the table. After placing her plate in the sink and guzzling her tea, she picked up her bags. 

 

“I’m going to head home and freshen up, I’ll see you all later at the studio. Don’t be late or we cancel the session.” She winked. 

 

The boys all said goodbye in their turn, but Gerard was the one to walk her to the door. He brought Kitty into his arms gently, not wanting to let her go. Gerard felt like a little boy with a schoolyard crush, but Kitty made him feel so alive. It was nice. Kitty also didn’t want him to let go, but she new the farewell wouldn’t be for very long. 

 

“I know it’s goodbye for now, but it’s not for very long. I’ll see you this afternoon, Gerard.” Kitty leant up and pecked him on the cheek. 

 

She then strode out the door and went on home.


	9. 9. Pre-Recording

Gerard couldn’t sit still once Kitty had left, even though he would see her again within the day. He tried to take a nap, but the sensation of feeling her body against his again kept him awake. Turning over to face his door, Gerard huffed, willing time to flow faster. 

Kitty had made her way back quickly and dove into the shower. She had to be quick. The recording booth needed to be set up before the band arrived. Kitty didn’t want them to lose valuable time setting up. As she stepped out of the shower, her phone buzzed – it was Clyde.

 

‘What do you need for the My Chemical Romance recording session?’

 

Hastily replying, Kitty outlined the amps and wires they would need. She pushed on all her clothes, roughly brushing her hair. With the adrenaline coursing through her body, Kitty rushed out the door and towards the studio.

Once there, she helped Clyde set up the room and test the microphones. Not two minutes later, the band stepped through the recording door. Kitty acted ‘normally’, trying her best to control her breathing. 

 

“Good to see you all again.” She smiled. 

 

The boys filed into the recording booth to take out their instruments, while Gerard lingered in the hallway. He turned to Kitty, resting a hand on her waist. She leaned into him. 

 

“That was torturous.” Gerard whispered, before joining the band in the recording booth.


End file.
